The goal of this project to identify compounds that can selectively target CDK19 with minimal cross-reactivity with other CDKs through a de novo chemical screen of compounds from NCATS collections. These compounds could potentially serve as molecular tools to dissect the biological activity of CDK19 and may also serve as lead compounds to develop new drugs for the treatment of TNBC. During this period, the research team conducted a high-throughput biochemical screen of NCATS compound collections. The identified hits will be cherrypicked, validated and counterscreened for specificity against other closely-related CDKs. The resulting compound activity profiles will be reviewed, and a medicinal chemistry campaign will be initiated for the most promising chemotypes. Lead compounds will then be advanced for evaluation in relevant models/assays of TNBC.